Feykro
by Phoniex32
Summary: Feykro Fiik, a magic matera, just saved her people by helping teleport them to a new location. Good news: her fellow Matera are safe. Bad news: she had stay behind to close the portal that had formed to teleport them to said location. What fun it will be with a vindictive mute, that happens to be dragon born, roaming Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fiikfeykropeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Joor!_**

**_(Mirror Forest Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_This is about a Magic Matera, a race mod by Charismoon. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_-Memory-_

"_Feykro, we need you to cast the teleport spell. The masters have already teleported to a set location and are waiting for us there. We will hold the invaders as best we can before we join the others!"_

_I nod to Ahkriin (1), a battle Matera. He was very sought after Battle Matera since he had been outside our home and knows much about the outside world, that so happened to ask me for courting rites. I, a magic Matera that had barely past the threshold of adulthood, agreed. But fun times have drawn to a close. We were being invaded._

"_We have to get the children to safety! Feykro, hold them off with the remaining Battle Matera!"_

_I nod to Gaia, a fellow Matera. She had come back patrol with wounds and warned everyone that people were coming towards our home. The people, Thalmor, had started stamping out Talos worship and had stumbled upon the patrol route but not without heavy causalities for them. The survivors retreated but came back the next week with more people. Ahkriin had already went to defend our home while I had to connect to the other master Magic Matera and use the teleport spell so everyone could be safe. But there was a cost. One Magic Matera had to stay behind to close the portal. Meaning I had to close the portal while being attacked. _

_A rumble reminded me of what I had to do. Quickly, I ran to the place where the non-combatants were and stood in the middle, closed my runic eyes, and began to mentally chant the teleport spell. I felt the other masters had completed their incantations and at once the teleport spell flared to life. All the non-combatants filed in and soon they were on the other side of the spell. My right ear twitched as metal met metal as the remaining Battle Matera came running, some carrying wounded while the rest fired their remaining arrows at the enemy before going into the portal that been created by the teleport spell. _

_I checked my pack and found a few magic restore bottles. I pulled one out and drank it, feeling much better and energized for battle. Ahkriin came limping with pain in his face with the Thalmor close behind him. I ran to him and placed my left, with heal other spell, on him while casting wall of storms with my right. It was effective but I was running out of magicka. Ahkriin groaned as he stood up and looked behind him to see the Thalmor armed to teeth. He then looked at me with sad eyes._

"_I will miss you, Kulaas (2)."_

_I smiled at him before he pulled me into a very passionate kiss and ran into the portal when he pulled away. I knew he would pray for my safety to the gods. I drank the rest of my magic potions and cast wall of flames with wall of frost before beginning to close the portal. The masters were done with their end and I knew they wanted me to be safe. Tears pricked my eyes. Life would be so lonely now without my fellow Matera with me but our survival depends on this. In the blink of an eye, the portal closed. My eyes blurred in and out of sight before darkness claimed me._

_-Memory end-_

My ears twitched at every noise that happened. After I had blacked out, I was loaded up in a cart before more people were put into the cart. One had a gag over his mouth and looked to be in his late 30's to his early 40's. While he was interesting to look at, he glared at me if I looked at him. It is as if I disgust him.

'_Asshole. I'd shock him if he wasn't being such an ignorant bastard.'_

I thought as I turned my gaze away from him. Another wore a blue sort of cuirass with blond hair. The other seemed to be in rags, like I was forced to wear, covered in filth and smelled horrid. I had my pride of being a Magic Matera but it meant little in this world. This was outside world. It was cold, much colder than home.

'_Home, I wonder what happened after the Thalmor captured me?'_

I thought as my face held a forlorn expression. My home was with the Matera, but I was cut off. Where the masters set location is, I don't know. All that mattered was to survive till someone came for me. My tattoo pulsed with my emotions and it also tinged colors, unusual for a Magic Matera, but my eyes were rare among the race as well. My eyes were runic symbols, literal runic symbols.

I sighed as the cart rode along a road I didn't know. We had maps and what not on the outside world but we had to constantly send Matera with photographic memory to patrol Tamriel. The myths and legends had passed to us through word of mouth via our scouts. They were the only ones brave enough to go outside and be outside for long periods of time. A nudge of a foot caused me to jolt upright and look at my soon to be victim. I had a nasty habit of using magic against people that touch me. It didn't matter if it was to get my attention, I zapped people. That was when I was younger but sometimes old habits are hard to break.

"Hey you're awake. Got caught in that imperial ambush, didn't you?"

I cocked my head, confused at why he said that. I never got caught in an ambush, unless you count defending your home from invaders an ambush. He must've noticed my confusion and went into a little detail before the driver of the cart told us to shut up. The filth covered one decided to ask who the gagged man was.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

I rolled my eyes before yawning in boredom. Yawning was a very bad habit of mine as well. I got bored easily unless I'm preoccupied with something. The filth covered one started to freak out and question where we were being taken.

"I don't know but Sovngarde awaits."

I raised an eyebrow at the statement. The Nordic version of the afterlife. I wondered what it looked like but shook my head slightly. Now wasn't the time to think about death and the afterlife. I needed to survive. I had to be strong. For my fellow Matera. I was snapped from my depression/musings when the blond told me that we shouldn't keep the gods waiting. I followed behind the thief and turned my head to sneeze to get the smell out of my nose.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

I perked my head up. They were calling names from a list? I had heard a grumbling Ralof, his name was called, that the empire loved their damn lists. My eyes widened when Lokir was killed when he ran for it. The man had guts but a damn idiot. I was soon called up.

"Who are you?"

I blinked my eyes. This…is very awkward. How can I say my name when I'm mute? I began to motion with my hands that I needed to write my name down but the woman next to the list holder snapped at me.

"What is your name?!"

My ears folded back and I bared my teeth to her. I knew what she said but she didn't have to yell at me. Again I motioned with my hands to write down my name. This time the woman gripped my neck, closing my airway. The list holder got the woman off me and gave me a quail to write my name down.

"Feykro Fiikpeyt…Odd name but at least you wrote your name down. Should have known you were mute."

The man said as the woman gave me a glare. I smiled at the man before looking at the woman with an interested look. I don't bat for the other team. I just want to get back at her for touching me.

"She goes to the block."

That made me bare my teeth again at her. I will not have my head chopped off cause of a misunderstanding! I wasn't even on the damn list!

'_If only I had my hands unbound to show you that I am _not _what you think I am.'_

I thought sadistically with a smile on my face as I followed her. I possibly forgot to mention that I am vindictive. General Tulius, Ralof said his name, was giving a little speech which I tuned out till someone had their head chopped off.

'_Oh fuck that doesn't sound good.'_

I thought as I heard a roar. It didn't sound very happy but it held power, a massive amount of it to be precise. I heard the bitch tell them next prisoner. I thought it was someone else but I was the being called next. Dread was filling my body as I headed to the chopping block.

'_This is it. I will never see Ahkriin again, or anyone of my people. My body would never be found and what the fuck is that?'_

I thought as something landed on the tall tower and stared at everyone. It opened its maw and shouted. It shouted again and I heard…words. Strange words, few I recognized but the rest was lost on me before my vision blurred. I heard someone calling me and I began to focus on who was calling me. It was Ralof.

I stood up and as soon as I did, I saw an open door. Without thinking twice, I ran towards it. Ralof was right behind me and my ears twitched at the noises. It was a cacophony of noise, it was almost deafening to me. My ears folded back to help block out some of the noises. It helped but I was soon pushed to get moving. I moved and at the top, a stone wall collapsed and I back peddled to get out of range of the thing's fire breath. The rest was a blur. Jumping from the tower to an open roof, sticking close to Hadvar to get to safety, and following Ralof into the keep. At least I got back at the bitch that touched me or tried to close my airways since I couldn't talk.

Outside the cave that Ralof and I escaped from, I looked to my left and gave a short squeal. It was a sound but still I couldn't talk. I had found many alchemy ingredients to make potions from and I was happy. All I needed was an alchemy table and I was set. Ralof talked to his sister and she wanted me to get to Whiterun, wherever that was, to tell jarl Balgruuf about Riverwood being in danger. I agreed and I spent the night at their house. All the while, forces were stirring to life.

-Dragon words used-

1- Ahkriin= Courage

2- Kulaas= Princess


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fiikfeykropeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Joor!_**

**_(Mirror Forest Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_This is about a Magic Matera, a race mod by Charismoon. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Note: Feykro will be able to talk but not in normal ways._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I jolted awake to the sounds of the house waking up or something making noise. I groaned at the headache setting in when Ralof came walking in with a cup of something. I sniffed and it was mead. He took a sip and just stared at me. I stared back at him with a blank look on my face.

"You know you slept for a few days right?"

He said with amusement in his voice as I gaped at him. Three to four days of sleeping?! Well could be trying to recover a lot of energy and my 'voice' was able to reset. I have to try this.

"_Thanks Ralof. I didn't know I slept for three days or was it four?"_

I said through my magic and he gaped at me when he heard my voice. He dropped the mug and pointed at me. He looked like a gaping fish trying to breathe.

"Y-You're able to talk?!"

"_Yes. I am able to talk but I was born a mute. So talking with my voice is thrown in the lake but through magic I was able to give myself a voice, persay."_

I said with a smile as my short tail wagged, showing my happiness. Ralof rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while bending down to pick up his mug that he dropped.

"Well that is…nice to know but most mages aren't able to do that. From I heard."

"_Yes mages that don't have the elements in them. We magic Matera are born with the elements in our veins since an early age as we constantly use magic to keep the lycanthropy from taking over. In short, we do gain features but we don't transform into werewolves. None of the Matera transform into werewolves. The occasional vampire but we keep the lycanthropy at bay through abnormal means."_

"Magic Matera? Never heard of them."

"_Precisely, we never came out from our home from underground since we had no need to do so but something happened to cause us to flee our home. I will not go into detail about it since I barely know you and it would be rude to try to privy information out of me. I will just zap you with a spell, though I'm certain that I wouldn't try to zap you just try not to annoy me too much."_

I said before my stomach growled loudly. I blushed as Ralof gave a roaring laugh at my stomach. I glared at him but held out a hand to me.

"Come on, my sister has supper ready. You might be hungry after sleeping for 3 days."

He said while he helped me get up. I stretched my limbs to get the stiffness out before my right hand shot up to my hair tie. I felt for my amulet. It had been in my family for many years. 200+ years it had been in my family but where it came from, it was a good question. An elder of the magic Matera had tried to give it to someone else but it slipped off as soon as the random Matera put it on. It was like it wasn't meant to be worn by others but my family.

Ralof noticed my frantic patting of my person and raised an eyebrow. I looked at him with panicked eyes. I haven't taken off the amulet and even if the Thalmor got their hands on it, they wouldn't be able to wear it.

"Are you looking for something?"

"_Yes I am. The amulet that I normally tie in my hair isn't on me. I'm panicking since the amulet has been in my family for 200+ years."_

"Damn. That is a long time for a time for an amulet to be in your family."

I shake my head. This amulet was special. This amulet was given to me by Ahkriin or returned to me by Ahkriin. A Matera had stolen it and wouldn't give it back, so she fled to the outside world with Ahkriin in hot pursuit of her. It took months to get it back but Ahkriin had gotten it back and that day he gave it back to me was also the day proposed to me.

"_The amulet is like an amulet of Talos but it has a small jewel in the center. A blood red jewel in the center. Have you seen it by any chance?"_

I said with hope rising in my chest. Ralof shook his head but the way he looked away did raise a very good question. I narrowed my eyes at him and before I could do anything, Ralof grabbed my wrist and tugged lightly on it to get me going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm, was staring at an amulet of Talos that was very peculiar to him. The blood red jewel had seemed to pulse with life and seemed to glow at times as well. He had tried to put it on but it slipped as soon as he tried to tie it. Like the amulet of Kings of the Septim bloodline 200+ years ago. That girl was wearing it in her hair and Ralof had taken it out her hair when she didn't notice.

She seemed to know something about this if she wore it in her hair. It looked very worn but brand new. Ulfric looked up from his observation to see Ralof come in but with scorch marks on him. It looked like he had a run in with a mage but he had no blood on him to prove that he killed the mage.

"Welcome back Ralof."

Ulfric said as soon as Ralof sat down. Ralof looked at him with relief.

"Thank you, jarl Ulfric. If you're wondering about the scorch marks. My friend tried to literally scorch my ass."

Ulfric gave a brief chuckle but the look on Ralof's face made him think of something funny.

"That woman. The one with the ears and tail. She did this and if it wasn't for my sister, I would've told her about the amulet. She quite literally tried to freeze me in place while scorching my ass."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow at the statement. That was interesting news but it didn't explain about the woman herself. Ralof told him a little on the woman but all he knew was her race and age. A Magic Matera that seems to be twenty to twenty five years of age. Ulfric pondered this and realized something. What the heck is a magic Matera anyway?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'_Damn Ralof to oblivion! He knows what happened to my amulet and he gets away without telling where it is! I swear I_ will_ get my amulet back.'_

I thought angrily as I walked to Whiterun. I nearly had him tell me where my amulet was till his sister came in to see me, straddling her brother. Her thoughts must have gone south since she blushed and told us to do it someplace else. I had changed from the Stormcloak cuirass to the mage outfit that I got off the dead mage from the torture chamber. It felt better on me than the armor did. All magic Matera prefer to wear normal clothes to armor while Battle Matera prefer heavy and the normal Matera prefer light armor.

I saw the walls that was Whiterun. I was amazed by it. This city was fairly old and from reports from the scouts told of the jarl being fair to everyone inside the hold of Whiterun. Inside must be amazing. This is my first city outside home, I don't consider Helgen a city even if it had a wall surrounding it.

I resumed walking to the gates of Whiterun and got stopped by a guard. He told me that the city was closed. Well if this a bummer. I couldn't just out of the blue since I could only use the project voice spell at certain times of the day and it was around noon or so. So I couldn't use my voice spell. Thankfully, Gerdur had given me some paper with a quail and a portable inkwell. Jotting down that Riverwood was in danger and telling them I was mute was easy.

They opened the doors and in I walked into Whiterun. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going but I saw a tree and heard a very faint whisper. It was on the wind and I couldn't make it out. Normally I would be able to tell what the whisper was saying but I didn't have my amulet with so I was out of luck. I sat on a bench and sighed, I barely had any money and no job. A throat clearing caught my attention and I looked up. I saw a man and 2 women.

The woman looked familiar and I cocked my head to the side. I just couldn't place where I saw her. The man looked bored and the other woman was being there. A bow caught my attention and I recognized the woman.

"_Aela?"_

The woman smiled and I started to sniff, tears began to run down my face. Aela was a friend of Ahkriin's from some time ago. The way he goes on about her seemed like he wanted to wed her but something about Aela just unnerved him to no end.

"Feykro, what are you doing here?"

Aela said as she sat down next to me.

"_Home was invaded."_

I said with my spell. It was all that she needed to know. I wouldn't divulge information of the Matera. Aela rubbed my back and gave me something I needed. A place to stay and work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Windhelm, 18, Sun's Dusk_

The amulet continued to provide little on who the woman was. Even Ralof was curious of the woman. Aside her race difference and her age, Ulfric Stormcloak was…intrigued by this woman. In the last two months, the amulet has flashed brightly at random times and about everyone near it could hear a heart beating from it. It was like the amulet was tied to the woman's life force and would tell if she was in danger or not but that wasn't the most intriguing thing ever.

_DOVAHKIIN!_

The thunderous sound of the greybeards summoning the dragonborn to high Hrothgar. It hadn't happened in many centuries. Ulfric had been meditating when the sound woke him from his meditation. It was a way of attuning to the way of the voice and it had confirmed his suspicions. The last dragonborn was among them and he needed to know who it was so he could have said person HIS side, not the imperials.

Fully awake, Ulfric dressed and went to his study to write his missives so his couriers could find the last dragon born. In short, he had best described the person slaying the dragon and what to look for. The amulet had caught his attention and the jewel was glowing blood red. He heard a heart beating fast from it and he went back to it writing the missives but the heart beating was getting tough to ignore. He reached for the amulet and as soon as his hand touched it, he saw images of the woman that had this battling a dragon. At the end, the woman looked like she had nearly killed because of the fight and had fainted.

Looking at his missives, Ulfric restarted on them but this time describing the last dragon born as he saw her. It would very easy to spot her since she had ears and a tail, though said tail was very short. She also had red lines on her, like a tattoo. Wearing mages clothes wasn't very hard to pick out of a crowd.

Satisfied, he folded and sealed them before giving them to his steward. Bringing the amulet to dangle from the string it hung on, Ulfric stared at it with more interest than normal. He would have handed this off to his court wizard but he couldn't find it in him to part with it. In a way it helped him and he looked at the stack of books next to him. It was registers dating back to the 3rd era. Something told him he would need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fiikfeykropeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Joor!_**

**_(Mirror Forest Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_This is about a Magic Matera, a race mod by Charismoon. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work. Note: Feykro does gain the ability to talk but I don't want flames._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Whiterun, 25, Sun's Dusk_

I can't believe that I had slain a dragon and I am the legendary dragonborn to boot…I hate my life sometimes, I really do. Why I hate my life right now is because some people called up to their monastery near the throat of the world to train me. How I am able to shout or speak for that matter is beyond normal reasoning for me. Yes, I had gained a voice because of the fucking dragon, I was happy with using a spell to use as my voice but now I have an actual voice. It's scary!

Being born a mute and living a majority of your life being said mute without being able to utter a word normally but through means of a spell, you are no longer mute. Downside is that the spell costs lots of mana so you can only use it for certain periods of time. Then your life gets turned upside down and shattered by becoming very thing of legend, how would you feel?

As I am freaking out about this new discovery, others around me are happy that I am dragonborn. I don't know why, I am not the slightest bit happy. In fact, I'm pissed off and don't have a fucking clue what it means to be dragonborn! The random Whiterun guard telling me their excited about me being dragonborn or there's talk among the guards, it is making me want to liquefy someone so bad!

Of course, I had bought a home in Whiterun for 5,000 gold. How I got that much gold, selling magic items, jewels, and anything that is worth something to a shop. Either here in Whiterun or in Riverwood. I also bought all the furnishing and get this, I'm thane as well. Another thing to worry about but at this moment, I am locked up in my room with my door being knocked on by Lydia.

"My thane, please open the door."

"Go the fuck away Lydia! I am not coming out!"

I heard her sigh.

"My thane, you're blowing this out of proportions."

I open my mouth before closing it with a snap of my jaw. I was blowing this out the window. After all, everyone in Whiterun must be worried about me. I sighed before unlocking the door. Lydia opened the door and saw my face. It was sullen.

"My thane, it must be hard to trying to fit in here on top of becoming the dragonborn."

Lydia said while she sat down in a chair in my room. I laid back down and nodded. It was hard, too hard if you ask me. Lydia began to giggle at something and I glanced at her.

"My thane, two men had come by every day to see if you're alright since you locked yourself into your room."

I brought a hand to my face.

"Farkas and Vilkas?"

I asked with a sigh in my voice. Lydia nodded. I groaned at the notion of Farkas and Vilkas trying to get my attention. They really don't get a clue, I'm not interested in them. I heard knocking at the front door and heard Lucia answer it.

"Momma, some courier is here to see you."

I heard Lucia call out. Lydia and I looked at each other with a confused look on our faces. Courier? I got up and walked down the stairs to see the courier. He seemed very nervous since I was standing with my arms crossed with a scowl on my face.

"You have something for me?"

He gulped before handing me the letter. I took it and opened it. The entire letter was utterly confusing and I looked at the courier confused. He just shook his head in a way that told me not to pry.

"Hold on, Lydia could you read this for me? The letter doesn't make any sense to me."

I said as I hand her the letter as she came down. I motioned for the courier to come in. He did and looked around nervously before I told him to take a sit.

"My thane…This isn't confusing to me. It's a letter from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. It sounds like an invitation to the palace of Kings in Windhelm."

"An invitation? Does it say anything about what to wear, since he is a jarl?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what to wear either. I haven't been very formal in my life."

I giggled.

"I haven't either. I have no formal wear at all since I barely left the house for a week. I also need a bath if we go."

I said before yawning. I was tired. I must have been up since I found out I was dragonborn and gained the ability to talk. The world began to spin before Lydia said something that I couldn't make out and I meet darkness again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Windhelm, 15, Evening Star_

Ulfric Stormcloak was a patient man but to wait three weeks for the dragonborn to answer his summons was getting on his nerves. On top of that, it looked like a child wrote the letter. He hated to wait so long to get something like the dragonborn on his side. He saw Galmar with a letter in his hand.

"Ulfric, another letter came. It's from the same person but different handwriting."

He raised an eyebrow. Really? A different person writing in the place of the dragonborn? He just had to read it. Galmar handed him the letter before Ulfric began to read.

"_Hello Jarl Ulfric. Sorry about the letter my adopted daughter sent you. She tried her best to write what her momma was saying and I was certainly saying things she shouldn't hear, not till she is older. Anyway, I would like to decline the invitation to join your army. It is just for now…Oh forgot to tell you, I'm thane of Dawnstar now so I have a small house where my daughter lives with my housecarl. If you get any reports of Thalmor being burned near a small house near the hold of Whiterun that would be me. Bastards tried to take my daughter. Well I'm off adventuring~!_

_Sincerely, Dragonborn."_

Ulfric heard the unspoken words from the letter. The woman really was vindictive if someone important to her was in danger. He looked at Galmar who was looking at the door. He looked at said door and saw the same woman that he wanted to join his army with her hands on her hips. Behind her was a small girl with small traveling pack on her back.

"Alright, you called me and here I am. Sorry if my daughter is here. She didn't want to be left alone again so, since I was coming here, I brought her along."

He blinked at the woman when he heard words coming from her mouth. Wasn't she mute? The woman must have read his thoughts and groaned. She turned and began to walk out of the palace.

"Dragonborn, wait."

He said before he took out her amulet. It might have been a mistake to do so since she turned her head to see the amulet. Her eyes widened before narrowing.

"Who took it?"

She said and he knew that Ralof would be in a world of hell if he told her that Ralof took it. The girl tugged on the dragonborn's clothes and she looked down to her adopted daughter. Her eyes softened before she sighed.

"I'll let you off the hook, for now. Since I'm here, do you need anything?"

She said with a tilt of her head to her right. It was a slight tilt but her posture told him that she was on guard. Ulfric held a book out for her and she walked up to the throne with her daughter in tow. She opened the book and looked at him with a blank stare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He thinks I'm a Septim? As if I would be a Septim. The Septims held close ties to Akatosh and Talos, once being human before ascending to godhood. Hell, Martin Septim stopped the whole oblivion crisis by becoming the avatar of Akatosh to banish Mehrunes Dagon back to oblivion. I close the book and handed it back to him.

"There is no way I am a Septim. I would love to ask my mother but she's dead. Any relative I had is dead so I can't answer the questions on my ancestry unless…"

I trailed off with my tangent since I remembered home. It held many records of all Materan families. Many families have ended but oddly enough my family was the only one to remain from the old home. Our old home was somewhere in Tamriel but our new home is here in Skyrim. Now to just find it again.

"I would have to leave, jarl Ulfric. I know where to find the questions to your answers and my own. Now Lucia, let's go back to Whiterun so no bad things happen to you and you have friends to play with."

I said before escorting myself out of the palace without looking back. I knew that I would have to play his game to get my amulet back. I stopped and groaned. The amulet opens the section I need to get into. I looked at Lucia as she looked at me with a smile.

"Momma, you want your amulet back?"

I nod and she rummages through a small pack I bought her at the Khajiit caravan before holding out what looks like my amulet. I gawked at her and hugged her. I tried to grasp the amulet but something told me not to, this wasn't my amulet.

"Lucia, where did you get this?"

I asked. She shook her head before throwing the amulet onto the ground. It shattered with an evil shriek. Lucia looked at me and I felt a massive headache coming. It was like something was trying to bore inside my head to get something. My vision faded in and out before darkness claimed me but not before I caught a glimpse of being caught by Ulfric Stormcloak.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ulfric just sighed softly as she left the palace but the amulet suddenly began to glow, a harsh blood red. He then heard a shriek from outside the doors and Lucia, the woman's adopted daughter came running back in.

"Momma, something is wrong with momma."

She said before running back out to her mother. He would have let a soldier handle it but something about this just irked him to no end. He saw the woman holding her head while her left eye was completely black while the other was blue, a mesmerizing blue. Something was trying to take control and she was fighting back. The black faded before it became the same blue as the right. She smiled at him before fainting. He caught her before her head hit the ground and he brought the amulet close to her. It glowed softly, like it was talking to her. He then lifted her up, bridal style, and brought her to his court wizard's room. Ulfric gave instructions on her but took her amulet back with him.

He knew it would get her to join his army but her daughter looked at him with an odd look. She blinked before sitting down to eat. One of his soldiers came and sat next to her before talking to her. Something about that situation was going to get out of hand when the girl began to get up to do something and his soldier tried to grab onto her but the girl fell and hit the floor with a shriek. He heard his court wizard's shout of surprise but what was more surprising was the same woman that was supposed to be unconscious was up and she was pissed off.

(1) "Wo Drey Daar?!"

She said as she looked at her daughter. Her eyes were a blazing blue with no runic symbols in them. She didn't even notice she was nude and many men were looking away to preserve or to tell her in a way that would save her modesty. Ulfric turned his head but gave slight glances out the corner of his right eye before he pointed to the soldier that had tried to grab the girl. The dragonborn set eyes on the unfortunate soul that enquired her wrath but before she could try to punish the man, her daughter wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Momma, he didn't mean it. He was trying to help me from falling and would've ended up falling himself. Please momma, don't do anything to him."

'_The girl really knows how to get her mother to calm down.'_

Ulfric thought as he still had his head turned and the woman gave a shriek before shouting out something he didn't understand. It must have been in her native tongue as she sank down to the stone floor and tried to cover herself. Her daughter began to rummage through her small pack and pulled out a blanket before holding to the dragonborn. Said person wrapped it around herself before standing and turning around to get it better fitted on her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I didn't even want to know how I got from outside the palace to being nude in front of many men. I mumbled as I put the blanket to cover my body. I needed to know why I was in the palace and on top of it how I can get my amulet back.

"I suppose that any answers that both of us need will have to be possibly delayed."

I said with sigh. I needed my amulet to get into the vault of the Matera. There I can search for answers for myself and the sooner I get answers, the sooner I can deal with Delphine. Seriously that woman can't take a hint! Since she is the last of the blades, she takes things way out of proportion but I can't blame her. I hadn't seen hide or fur of a Matera in 4 months and it is getting very lonesome without someone of my own kind to converse with. Sure there are other races to converse with but I want to know what happened after I closed the portal.

I saw my daughter start to tug on my arm and I followed her with a couple female guards. They helped me into a dress that was white (one of the tera armors) and it fit my blood red hair perfectly. I just didn't know what reaction I would get once I stepped into the dining room.


End file.
